The magic of love
by hanajima
Summary: CHAPTER 3 IS UP! pg for the mo. could go up or down. there is romance for the new cardcaptor, but will she be able to love with al her heart? it does pick up. ocyue. oops! gave the story away! oh wel. PLEASE REVEIW!
1. prolugue

Hi! Ok, this chapter will be brief, and maybe slightly boring... but it needs to be done! Sorry! But its just an intro. There is little dialogue in this chapter, which Is why there aren't any paragraphs. This will be a very long fic by the way, although I don't know whether I should do the manga amount of Sakura cards or the anime amount. Please tell me which you would like me to do when you review!!!  
  
CHAPTER 1. THE SAKURA CARDS!  
  
Hi there, my name is Phoebe Mantell, and I am a card captor. I know, it sounds weird, but hear me out. Apparently, 30 years ago, a girl called Sakura Kinomoto was assigned to capture a set of magical cards, created by a powerful magician called Clow Reed. She had quite a bit of trouble, and I can't blame her, they're pesky buggers! Anyway, she finally caught them all, thanks to a little teddy bear like thing called Keroberos. Sakura transformed them all into Sakura cards and then unfortunately, her magic for the Sakura cards left her, or so Kero tells me. She used her last ounce of strength to transport the cards here, to England. Why England? I have no idea. Miserable country. Anyway, I, being my usual nosy clumsy self happened to stumble upon the Sakura book (although Kero says it was all pre planned my magic, but I didn't really pay much attention) while I was meant to be studying for my G.C.S.E's. I was in the school library, and let me tell you, I was BORED!! No one was around, so I decided to take a break and wander around for a bit. Well, I found the book, and I was fiddling with it. I heard a noise, and dropped it, me thinking I'd committed a hideous crime by fiddling with a book while I was supposed to be revising. I heard a small metallic snap, and I looked down to find that the book was open, and inside I saw a pack of beautifully decorated cards. But they were only there for a split second because then a bright light erupted from the book, making me stumble and smack my head against the bookshelf behind me. Well done. When I woke up, I had this great orange teddy in my face, so, naturally, I freaked. He introduced himself as Keroberos. Then an amazing, but slightly blinding thing happened. Kero produced a beautiful black satin choker, with a tear drop shaped moonstone in the middle. He gave it to me, and as I took it, the choker glowed a fluorescent blue, and transformed into a gorgeous five foot long glittering black staff. With a moonstone star rooted into the top of the staff, which was made to look like splashing water.  
  
"Whoa." I said, and Kero smiled and sat me down to explain about the cards, and what was my mission.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE. So, first chapter, don't worry, the second will be soon, but please, I would really love It if you reviewed, and gave me any tips, also to say whether I should do the original manga amount of cards, or the anime amount.  
  
Thankyou so much, and please, REVIEW!  
  
Hanajima. x 


	2. THE BIG

Hi! Chapter two is here! This will not be repetitive to the original cardcaptors story! They wont be in the same order either!  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"I HATE REVISION!" I yelled in frustration, slamming my maths book into the bin.  
  
"Phoebe." Grunted Kero, trying to lift the book back out of the bin. "you need to revise!"  
  
"But why maths?" I whined.  
  
"Because you have an exam tomorrow!" he yelled, giving up on the textbook.  
  
I sighed, lifting the book out of the wicker basket. ~Why me?~ I thought. ~I am so gonna fail!~ "Kero-"I start.  
  
"No." he said shortly.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him. "You don't even know what I was going to say!" I retorted.  
  
"why would there be a Sakura card for passing exams?!" he said, settling on the desk. "you need to take this card capturing business SERIOUSLY phoebe. You never know what could happen."  
  
I sighed again, and scooped him up. "I am, Kero. I am. I just REALLY want to pass these exams." I pick up the Sakura cards I had already captured and studied them. The windy. Technically I didn't capture that one, Kero said the same happened to Sakura too. And, the fly. I liked that one, but I really didn't see MUCH use in it... "How many Sakura cards ARE there, Kero?" I said, still staring at the cards. He took them off me. "Hey..!" I started.  
  
"I won't tell you exactly how many there are, but there are quite a few, and you'll need to keep your wits about you if you are to capture them all."  
  
I laughed at the tiny creature, and ruffled his fur affectionately. "Point taken, little one." I said, still laughing. "Right. Maths..." I delved into my mountains of notes, determined not to get distracted.  
  
CRASH.  
  
We both looked up at the huge noise. "oh, no..." Kero murmured.  
  
CRASH.  
  
"Crap." I said, frowning at my notes. "Its another card, isn't it?" ~I was getting into this, too!~  
  
"Yeah," he said, and flew to the window. "Well, would ya look at that."  
  
"What?" I rushed to the window, and shriek. A huge bird was flying over the town, straight towards the window! I shrieked again, as the bird swerved past my window, allowing me to get a good look at it. ~a sparrow hawk?~ I thought, staring after the bird. I noticed something clinging to its back.  
  
"Come on, Phoebe! Lets go!" Kero yelled at me. ~I wish he'd stop yelling.~  
  
"But, Kero, I've already caught the Fly card!" I yelled back.  
  
"Just come on! This isn't the Fly, it's the Big!"  
  
The big?! Bit of a stupid name. Oh well. "oh gem of the moon, with powers reflecting strong, show me the star, and sing your song! RELEASE!"  
  
As I held the staff, Kero sighed. "rhyming was never Sakura's strong point."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "FLY!!"  
  
As we flew toward the bird, I got a clearer view of the thing attached to its back. It seemed to be screaming. "HEEELP! SOMEBODY HELP MEEE!!"  
  
I almost fell off my staff in shock. ~oh my god, it's Sarah!~ "Kero!" I screamed over the howling wind in our faces. "Its Sarah!"  
  
Kero stared back in horror. "Your best friend, Sarah?!" he said, staring at me as if I was mad.  
  
"yeah! How am I meant to use my magic in front of her?!" I said, worry etching my face.  
  
Kero adopted a determined look. "Leave it to me! Just go and find that card!"  
  
I nodded, and lowered myself to the floor. My staff returned to normal and I tucked the card into my pocket as I ran down the back alleys of the town. ~This can't be safe for me.~ I thought as I continued running. I looked up to see the sparrow hawk still flying, but with Sarah safely off it, Kero hovering precariously with her as he tried to safely bring her down to earth. ~Well, she's safe now.~ I thought. I stopped running, completely out of breath. "Come on, Sakura card!" I yelled into the dark. Damn, it was freezing, and I wasn't wearing really anything anyone would class as warm. "Show yourself! I wont tolerate it when a card endangers my friends!" I stop when a beautiful blue figure steps out of the alley. She was huge. She looked at me apologetically, and bowed her head. "um," I said, staring at the woman. "Y-you're the big card?" she nods and a tear forms in her eye. "I am truly sorry for endangering you're friend." She whispered. My eyes widened. ~Sakura cards TALK?!~ I thought, overwhelmed. I frowned, and brandished my staff. "Return to your true form!" I held the staff high above my head. "BIG CARD!!" the card returned to its card form, always pretty loud, I thought. But I looked at it with a sense of pride, although it didn't put up much of a fight.  
  
"Oh. My. God." I whipped round to find my short blonde haired best friend staring at me, her blue eyes as wide as saucers. Kero appeared behind her a second later.  
  
My heart thumped against my ribcage. ~How much did she see?!~ I thought, terrified.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE. Well, that's chapter two, hope you liked it!! Please review, it would be much appreciated!  
  
Kisses all round!  
  
Hanajima. x 


	3. The arrow, and an angel

AAAAGGGHHH! I FORGOT TO ADD A DISCLAIMER!!!  
  
Ahem. I cont own cardcaptor sakura the manga or original characters. I do, however, own the new characters. Theyre all mine!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! ID REALLY LIKE TO KNOW HOW I AM DOING!!  
  
Any way.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"Um... how long were you standing there..?" I said, absolutely terrified.  
  
"Um, Phoebe," Sarah replied, "I think you have some explaining to do."  
  
I groaned and sank to the pavement. "Fine." I said, looking up at Kero with a glare, as this was HIS fault. "We'd better go." Seeing as she had already seen me return the card to its original form, I thought one more bit of magic wouldn't hurt, and also, it was freezing, and I had no Idea where I was. "FLY" I yelled producing the card. My staff sprouted a pair of magnificent wings. Sarah looked at me in astonishment. I sighed. "Get on. I'll explain when we get home. It is a long story, so you'd better sleep over." She nodded and precariously balanced herself on my staff, and Kero sat on her shoulder. Sarah looked truly horrified at the flying teddy, and as I kicked of the ground, she screamed, and clutched the staff for dear life. What am I going to say to her? I thought as I flew home. What if she hates me? I know this was a stupid thing to think but my heart was pounding so hard, I couldn't hear myself in that brain of mine.  
  
When we arrived in my room, I looked despairingly at the pile of maths on my desk. Well, I guess that'll have to wait I thought. Sarah sat down on my bed, with a totally shocked expression on her face. I shot Kero a worried glace and sank into my chair. "I guess you'd care to explain Kero?" I said, rubbing the bridge of my nose in exasperation. He nodded.  
  
"You saw everything right?" he asked my friend, her face looked pasty and she said quietly, "I heard phoebs shout something and saw a woman turn into a card..." Kero turned to me with a look of defeat. "Right then. Ok, as you have probably guessed, Phoebe can use magic. She has been chosen to find a set of magical cards before they wreak havoc on the rest of the world, and seal them into their card form by using her staff." I held up the staff jokingly. It made a hissing noise and transformed back into my choker. Sarah stared at me as I wrapped it around my neck. "What?" I said, "You don't really expect me to walk around with that dirty great thing at my side do you?" I grinned, and she gulped.  
  
"so.." she said, pointing a shaking finger at Kero. "he.. he.."  
  
"Yeah, he's my guardian."  
  
I laughed nervously. Sarah smiled. "So, um, do you wear a battle costume like in manga? I stared at her in shock. Battle costume?! "Because, you need a costume you know." She said, her eyes glinting.  
  
Kero suppressed a laugh at my worried expression. "We have a regular Tomoyo on our hands!"  
  
I looked at him with a quizzical expression, and Sarah said, "there's a really neat oriental costume and trinket store across the road, do you want to go there after our exam?"  
  
The exam!!! I shot another glance at my notes. Sarah laughed. "I'll help you revise, Phoebs."  
  
I smiled in relief. "Thankyou Sarah." I said gratefully.  
  
Sarah actually spent most of the night talking to Kero about the Sakura cards, so I went to bed that night certain I would fail.  
  
"I HAVE SO FAILED!" I wailed to Sarah as we walked down town after the worst two hours of my life.  
  
"Don't worry, Phoebs, I'm sure you did fine!" she laughed at the total desolation plastered on my face.  
  
"If it wasn't for that stupid card.." I muttered angrily.  
  
"Come on, cheer up! We're about to buy you a battle costume!"  
  
"Yay." I replied sarcastically.  
  
She hit me playfully on the arm. "Don't be a spoilsport. Besides, it'll be good for you."  
  
"How?" I asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, Kero said that the cards got captured by Sakura Kinomoto while she was in battle costumes, so they'll take you more seriously."  
  
I sighed in defeat as Sarah dragged me into the highly decorated store. I stepped in, and something jolted in the base of my gut. "This feels strange.." I murmured to myself as Sarah tore through the store. I looked around, but couldn't shake that strange feeling.  
  
"Found it!"  
  
I looked sceptically at the piece of cloth Sarah held in her outstretched hands. Dark purple top with satin above-the-elbow gloves, cool purple shorts which flared at the bottom, and thigh-high purple suede boots. "Um.. Its very.. Purple?"  
  
She grinned, "I know! It'll so suit your staff! And we rent them! So we don't have to pay very much!"  
  
I didn't want to burst her bubble, so I smiled weakly. "It's beautiful." I said.  
  
"YAY!" she squealed. She went to pay, but the lady behind the desk simply looked at me. She was old, but you could tell she used to be very beautiful, and she looked as though she was of Chinese origin. I noticed magical items like crystals and Chinese scrolls around the shop as well as amazingly beautiful and fantastical costumes.  
  
A little girl about my age suddenly came charging out from the back door. "Grandma! Papa's teasing me again!" she stopped, apparently shocked, and turned slowly to me. "Oh my god." She whispered. She then started chattering feverishly to her grandmother in Chinese. The grandmother nodded ever so slightly to her granddaughter and turned to Sarah. She touched the soft fabric of the costume and lightly shook her head.  
  
Sarah turned to me, confused, and said, "She doesn't want me to pay."  
  
I looked sharply at the woman, feeling that strange energy grow even stronger. I tugged on Sarah's sleeve. "Come on, I think we'd better go." I whispered as I heard the Chinese girl shout out of sight, "Papa! Papa! SHE's here!"  
  
"What was that all about?" I murmured, as we walked back to the house.  
  
"This outfit is SO cute!" squealed Sarah, as she hugged the costume. I laughed nervously, trying to shake off that horribly uneasy feeling that had stuck around me even after I left the shop. Sarah smiled at me blankly. "is there anything wrong Phoebs?" she asked.  
  
"I just got a really uneasy feeling in that shop, it was different to what a Sakura card radiates. This was – I can't explain it."  
  
"Maybe you should talk to Kero about it?" she said, still enraptured by my battle costume. I stopped just as we reached the end of the street. "Something's wrong." I whispered.  
  
SHWIP!  
  
"Aagh!" Sarah screamed as a bright blue arrow shot by my ear.  
  
"Oh you've GOT to be joking!" I yelled in exasperation.  
  
"Phoebe!" Kero shot out of my bedroom window, hurtling towards me.  
  
"Kero!"  
  
"Get inside!" he yelled.  
  
"Here!" shouted Sarah and flung my battle costume to me. I rolled my eyes but ran in with it all the same. Two minutes later I was all kitted up, and staring right at the offending Sakura card. It looked like a small girl, with short, bobbed like hair, a body suit costume with tails coming out of the sides, shorts, and gypsy shoes. She was covered in a blue aura, and she looked very angry. She drew back her bow, and fired. I ran as fast as I could as the arrows multiplied in the air, missing me by a hair. "FLY!" I screamed, throwing the card in front of me. I mounted my staff and took flight. The Sakura card seemed furious for some reason, and kept shooting at me. I kept trying to dodge them, until- "AAAGH!!" pain shot through my chest as an arrow penetrated.  
  
"PHOEBE!!" I heard Sarah scream. I tried to carry on, carry on fruitlessly dodging this card, but I was losing grip of my airborne staff. And before I knew it, I was falling.  
  
"PHOEBEEEE!"  
  
The pain of the arrow was so intense, I wasn't thinking of what was happening around me. It's so hot.. It was a while before I realised I wasn't falling any more. I weakly looked up at the stranger holding me in his arms. He's so beautiful.. Long silver hair, such smooth looking skin, wings, he was like a vision.  
  
"YUE!?" I heard Kero exclaim. He flew up to our height.  
  
Yue smiled. "Hello Keroberos."  
  
"Yue..?" I whispered meekly.  
  
He looked down at me and smiled again. "Hello, Cardcaptor." My eyes widened in shock. Who is he? A white hot pain shot through my body, making me gasp aloud.  
  
"Phoebe!" Kero said worriedly, rushing to my aid.  
  
"Help.." I whispered. "I cant, breathe..."  
  
Yue settled me down to the floor, where Sarah tried to run to me. Kero held her back, though, and shook his head at her. She looked on, worry showing on her face.  
  
Yue grimaced, and grasped hold of the arrow. I looked up at him in alarm. He's not-  
  
He pulled.  
  
I screamed terrifically as the arrow tore at my flesh while it was being extracted from my damaged body. The pain was incredible. Yue held me tight as I sobbed from the agony. He settled me softly down again, and my gaze fixed on the Sakura card. She looked triumphant, hand placed egotistically on her hips. But her expression changed to one of confusion when Yue placed his hands over my damaged chest. A white light emanated from his palms and my body became warm and tranquil, I couldn't feel my wound any more. Pleasure set into every part of my body and I smiled. "Now." He said, his soft, deep voice pulling me out of my trance. "Get up." I looked at Yue and stood, cautiously. As I looked down, I realised my wound had disappeared. I grasped my staff and glared at the card. Her mouth was hanging open in shock; she looked like a limp puppet on a string.  
  
I threw a card up into the air. "WINDY!!" I proclaimed as the tip of my staff hit the Sakura card. The Arrow's (for that, I guessed was the Sakura cards name,) face changed from stupefaction to horror. She tried desperately to fly away, but The Windy card was far too fast for her. As she struggled in her restraints, I ran towards her. "RETURN TO YOUR TRUE FORM! ARROW CARD!"  
  
Bright light, loud roars that I had become familiar with, and the two Sakura cards floated to the floor. I picked them both up, jubilant. I felt a hand grasp my arm and turn me around and found chilly, but soft lips pressed against mine. My eyes shot open, and saw Yue holding me in a tight embrace. I melted into his kiss.  
  
"Yue!!"  
  
He broke the kiss, leaving me entranced. Yue turned to the furious Kero. "it has been a pleasure, Keroberos." Kero just glared at the angel, while Sarah stared at him in awe. Yue turned and smiled at me, just before taking flight and disappearing into the clouds.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE well, chapter three all done!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD APPRECIATE IT SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! CIOU!  
  
Hanajima. X 


End file.
